Something Unexpected
by Abby-Kitty
Summary: AU. Strange things havent all ways happened in Narima, but now with the arival of a certain someone and the awakening of power in another, nothing will be the same in this quiet district again. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Something Unexpected  
  
By Abby Kitty  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma one half nor will I ever.  
  
Hey I know I should be working on other stories other then this one but hey, I need to get this out of my head. So enjoy if you must! (  
  
On With the Story! ^_^  
  
&*^%$#$%^&*&^%$#$%^&*&^%1$_^%&*&*&*&^%$#$&*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Time Lapse  
  
"..And on the East side in Osaka there have been reports of disastrous Explosions showing up in several of the top districts in the area. No identity of the attacker has been found except for the few survivors of the unexpected explosions. They say that it was a monster to terrible to describe except for the two glowing gold eyes..."  
  
*Click*  
  
An ivory skinned hand reached out and turned off the black radio as if trying to ward of the depressing news, "*Sigh*," a feminine voice like water sighed, "Not another one."  
  
The voice belonged to a beautiful young woman in her teens. She had layered short black hair with bangs that folded down to frame a heart shaped face. She had slightly rosy cheeks and bright red lips. Her skin had an ivory tone to it and her eyes held wisdom contained behind innocence. Her name was Akane Tendo, heir to her father's dojo and sister to the world's richest billionaire Nabiki Tendo. She lived with her mother in above her mother's restaurant, The White Phoenix, in Narima district, Tokyo. She was basically a normal girl with a dream for adventure and freedom. But right now she was working in her mothers Café at 11.30 pm in a tight white shirt and a short black skirt with high heels and an apron. She sighed again as she put the chairs up and Idly pushed a CD into the CD player.  
  
It automatically went to the song she had left it on, number three, "Who's Got My Back" by Creed. She sighed contentedly as the song came on and she began to mop the floor. Outside it began to rain..  
  
Run.hide.  
  
All that was sacred to us.  
  
Sacred to us.  
  
See the signs.  
  
The covenant has been broken.  
  
By man kind.  
  
Leaving us with no shoulder..with no shoulder.  
  
To rest our heads on.  
  
To rest our heads on.  
  
To rest our heads on.  
  
Outside some one in a trench coat came stumbling toward the only place on the street with a light on. The figure was hunched over as if the person were in great pain. He held the trench coat tight around him as if trying to hide from the world and the rain.  
  
Who's got my back now?  
  
When all we have left is deceptive.  
  
So disconnected.  
  
So what is the truth now?  
  
Akane began to sing to the lyrics and the figure reached the building completely soaked and hobbling. A bloodied hand reached out painstakingly to the glass door, and knocked. Akane looked at the door startled and quickly turned the CD player off. She walked slowly toward the door and began to unlock it. When she opened the door and she gasped when she saw the bruised face of a boy not much older then herself.  
  
He was probably taller then herself but since he was hunched over in side the trench coat, she couldn't tell his true size. It was his eyes that truly startled her, they were a bright silver blue that seemed to swirl with an unseen power. Then she noticed the blood on his clothes and gasped again as he reached out a very bloody hand toward her in pleading.  
  
"P-please." he choked out, "He-help me!"  
  
Then he clutched his head with his bloodied hands and collapsed to the ground screaming. Akane knelt down trying to calm the boy down in worry. She put her hands on his shoulders gently asking again and again what was wrong with the boy. He just kept crying out in agony.  
  
"Oh god, oh god!" Akane muttered She turned her head back to the inside of the restaurant seeing her mother run through the back door of the restaurant, "Mom! Call Dr. Tofu!" Her mother ran back into the back room.  
  
A bloody hand shot out and grabbed Akane's shirt, "No," the boy whispered hoarsely, "Please..no doctors.." He let go o her shirt and finally collapsed to the ground unconscious still muttering 'No doctors.'  
  
Akane just stared at the boy in fear thinking he was dieing. She moved his trench coat back a bit and gasped once more. There in his abdomen was the end of a sword sticking out. The wound and the amount of the blood told her that he'd had that thing sticking through his abdomen for a while.  
  
"MOM!" Akane screamed, "Where's that Doctor?!!!!!"  
  
"He's coming" Her mother yelled.  
  
"Well then," Akane screamed, "GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME OUT WILL YOU?!"  
  
Akane's mother ran out and after a shocked repeat of her daughter's reactioned gasp she helped Akane haul the unconscious boy upstairs to a spare bedroom. The two of them quickly stripped him of his bloodied clothes, (leaving his pants), and carefully began to pull the sword out of his abdomen. Thankfully that was the time that Doctor Tofu, a young doctor with amazing talent in the field, showed up pushing the two women out and handling it all on his own.  
  
The clock turned twelve midnight, down stairs the CD player turned on again.  
  
There's still time.  
  
All that has been devastated,  
  
Can be recreated.  
  
Realize,  
  
We pick up the broken pieces..  
  
Of our lives.  
  
Giving ourselves to each other.. ourselves to each other.  
  
To rest our head on.  
  
To rest our head on.  
  
To rest our head on.  
  
The rain began to grow lighter as the clock reached 12.10. Akane heard the music floating up from down stairs and looked in the direction of the stairs confused.  
  
"Akane." Her mother whispered tiredly, "Could you go turn the radio off, we wouldn't want to disturb Dr. Tofu now would we."  
  
"Hai." Akane muttered as she got up to walk downstairs to turn her CD player off again.  
  
Who's got my back no?  
  
When all we have left is deceptive,  
  
So disconnected.  
  
So what is the truth now?  
  
Akane reached the kitchen and the music seemed to be getting louder...  
  
Tell me the truth.Tell us the truth now.  
  
An ivory hand reached out to delicately turn the knob of the door to the main sitting room of the restaurant..  
  
Who's got my back now?  
  
When all we have left is deceptive,  
  
So disconnected.  
  
So what is the truth now?  
  
The door opened and the music was quiet. The CD player wasn't even on and the room was empty. The front door was closed and locked, there was no blood on the floor from the boy and Akane stood there in the doorway to the kitchen, tired, and confused, with a blood stain trailing from her shoulder to her skirt on her white shirt. Her hair was a mess and her chocolate brown eyes looked at the empty room with silent confusion and what could be fear. She slowly closed the door, locking it. Then she turned around and headed up the stairs to get some sleep. What had happened tonight was certainly unexpected. For Akane it was the beginning of a chain of unexpected things to come, but for now, it was just plain weird.  
  
!@#$%^&*(*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*(*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*(*&^  
  
Well, that was a strange story.. And there's more to come!!! Tell me what you think and try to be honest. I know it's a bit short and yes this is an alternate universe story. Please don't send any flame and if you have any questions for me please e-mail me at Rueby1@cox.net I'd appreciate it. Arigato! And remember: Kind words make an author write more!!!!  
  
Ja ne  
  
-Abby Kitty 


	2. Into Death

Something Unexpected  
  
By: Abby Kitty  
  
Disclaimer: All characters of Ranma ½ are property of Rumiko takahashi.  
  
Hello! Welcome to the second chapter of something unexpected!!!!! Remember, theses stories are a form of entertainment so have fun! If you don't like it don't read it. Constructive criticism is welcome! Enjoy!  
  
On with the story!  
Chapter 2  
Into Death  
  
Death. He could feel the bighting cold of death at the edge of his senses. It was trying to wrap its icy fingers around him grabbing onto his soul. It was so close he could smell the icy water of the river of death in the first gates valley. He could feel the pull of the water as it tried to take him to that unknown part of the seventh hill, the last gate to eternal sleep. No, he knew he was not dieing for he could still feel the strength of life around him. There were two very alive souls close, one as bright in strength of soul as a star, the other the dull hum of human life; but there was also the chill of those condemned waters that carried all souls to oblivion or new life. Something dead was walking in the present world and it was very near.  
  
Two silver eyes snapped open to look up at a foreign ceiling. The pale face accompanying those startling eyes looked around at an equally foreign room with a mixture of confusion and wonderment. The room was small and sparsely accessorized. It had a nightstand, a closet across the foot of the bed and a short dresser close to the door. The bed was against the corner of the room and the window rested in the wall at the foot of the bed. The silver- blue eyed youth slowly sat up wincing at the scabbed over tissue of a stab wound that went through his abdomen and out of his back.  
  
As he sat up the sheets fell away slightly to show of his bare lean muscled chest. He looked to be a sit short for his age but all the same the height and build of his body hinted that he was built for speed. Strange scars adorned his exposed skin as though a blade or many blades had cut him many times before. His hands were calloused from years of fighting if not bare handed then a weapon of some sort. His skin was incredibly pale and one would almost assume he were nothing but a walking corpse and his pitch black hair did nothing to help the color of his skin. It was the eyes, though, that would startle any stranger if they were to look at them. His eyes shifted as though they were pools of liquid metal confined in small orbs and changed different shades of silver and blue that varied with is mood and feelings.  
  
Those shifting eyes looked down to his abdomen and turned a light blue, "Shit." His almost melodic tenor voice muttered in slight pain.  
  
The young man clutched his abdomen gently trying to alleviate the pain of the angry wound and concentrated. The symbol fire and wind appeared in his mind and he concentrated on a mending spell that was used to pull wounds tightly back together in order to prevent internal damage and to help the healing process run faster. A sigh escaped from his pale lips and color seemed to flow back into his skin as the wound mended itself, though he remained more pale then the average person. He sensed some movement outside the door and immediately tensed up. Though he sensed a gentle spirit outside, there was still the presence of a walking dead just on the edge of his senses and coming closer. He heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the door and slowly got up, his eyes shifting to emotionless silver. He walked toward the door; his footsteps didn't make a sound as he hid where the door would hide him when the door opened. He hid his aura completely and crouched waiting for when the intruder would open the door and come in.  
  
.  
  
Akane had just locked up after another uneventful night in The White Phoenix down stairs and since her mother wasn't home she decided that she should probably go check on the comatose guest that had showed up in serious disarray two weeks ago. She had watched him while Dr. Tofu tended to him and she unconsciously made the conclusion that he truly was handsome when he wasn't covered in all of that blood. But questions kept swimming in her head whenever she checked up on him, causing her to lose sleep at night and to constantly glance behind her back in suspicion or paranoia. Dr. Tofu had come yesterday to give the strange boy a bath and put the proper vitamins into his veins to keep him alive while he slept, Akane's mother often helped him with that and Akane always saw the numerous scars all over his chest and arms as they carried him by her room. When her mother was busy Akane would be given the task of combing the unconscious boy's hair and the inhumanly silky feeling of his hair often startled her. The boy himself had an inhuman sense of beauty about him that Akane couldn't seem to get over and he had this feeling of such great power and timelessness that she was always got a violent chill down her spine when she was near him.  
  
Akane shivered as she walked down the hall, for some reason there seemed to be a stale chill in the air that wouldn't go away and although she had already turned the heater on she felt that she needed to turn the temperature up again. A thought of a story she'd heard as a child about how if there was a ghost in the house then the temperature would mysteriously fall to unimaginable degrees around were the dead soul walked. Akane shook herself mentally and quickly walked toward the guest room intending to go in, check the boy's temperature and walk out. Akane wondered why her footsteps seemed to be louder then normal and put it off as paranoia. When she stepped in front of the guest room door a feeling of nostalgia came over her and she hesitated before she set her hand out determinably and reached for the handle slowly turning it. The door opened a creek and she walked in cautiously surprised at the foreboding silence and the empty bed. She slowly closed the door without looking at it and walked over to the window opening it and peering out. The street below was empty except for one or to late drivers heading home from work. Akane shook her head slightly and was about to turn around when she felt calloused hands snake around her mouth and her waist.  
  
Akane's hands shot up to the hands trying to pull them free of her mouth as she screamed uselessly into the muffling hand. She felt a few silky strands of ebon hair brush against her exposed neck feeling like spiders silk in a gentle caress causing her to want to scream again. She hated spiders. It was around this time that she put two and two together realizing that this must be the formerly unconscious boy who probably didn't know where in hell he was and most certainly didn't know who she was, and she was willing to bet he probably thought she was trying to hut him judging from the peculiar wound he had come here with. Then of course the thought that maybe in his confused state he would think of her as the enemy and probably wish to harm her. So being the martial artist she had been taught to be, she did the one thing a martial probably artist wouldn't do. She opened her mouth and bit down on his hand, HARD.  
  
His tenor voice cried out in surprise and Akane, no in martial artist mode, quickly spun around give the "injured" youth a spin kick in the side. The boy, amazingly enough, dodged her kick and grabbed her in a move that was faster then she could see. He quickly rendered her helpless as he pushed her onto the bed using his weight to keep her from moving. Akane struggled desperately under his weight trying to ignore how good his muscles felt against her body by thinking angrily to herself how this "injured" boy was trying to hurt her. She snapped her eyes closed in frustration and when she built up her reserve she opened her eyes again only to soon wish she hadn't.  
  
All thought seemed to die when she looked into the swirling depths of the boy's eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched his eyes shifting color from silver to blue to a color between that she could never begin to describe. His face was shocked and curious at the same time and he seemed to stare at her in a sort of awe just as she did him. His own thoughts seemed to die as he looked into Akane's chocolate orbs, so full of hidden power and feelings and thoughts he couldn't identify. The two of them lay there on the guest bed of Akane's home in complete silence, both mesmerized by the others eyes.  
  
An inhuman screech dug through the air like a knife causing both occupants on the bed roll off each other clutching their ears. The boy yelled from the pain that was raking through his body, his eyes turned almost white from the immense feeling of pain that coursed through his skull. Akane laid there with her hands clutching her ears her eyes wide. The screech sounded like a cross between a dieing cat and the tortured souls of millions of the dead calling to the living in thirstful vengeance. The sound clasped onto Akane's soul pulling her closer and closer to whatever it was that was calling her. An endless cold began to surround her and dry, icy, water began to engulf her soul. The boy had gotten himself under control as a spell of silence flared into his mind allowing him to ignore the soul snatching dream. Then he felt it, the cold tendrils of death began to override his senses. He snapped his head toward the girl as if he'd been whipped and his eyes widened as he watched her body become stiff as though frozen and as frost and ice began to cover her completely. A quick decision was made as he looked at her. He'd just met her but somehow he felt an overwhelming feeling to protect her, and he had every intention to follow that feeling. He'd been wandering in the streams of time long enough, it was now time for him to follow the course time had set out for him, and if it was this girl then, he'd do whatever it took to keep her safe. With that decision made her walked over to her and leaned over her in a crouching position and did something he'd sworn long ago never to do again..he plunged into death.  
Well that's all for this chapter. Please don't get mad at me for doing a cliff hanger, I'm already writing the next chapter right this moment! So don't worry it SHOULD be up by Sunday night or Monday morning. So review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism welcome but no flames please. Any flames I receive will be shot, and the writer tortured. That's all for now! And remember: Kind words make a writer write more! ^_^  
  
-Ja Ne  
  
-Abby Kitty 


	3. Banshee

Something Unexpected  
  
By Abby Kitty  
  
Disclaimer: As if you don't know it by now..I don't own the Characters of Ranma ½ and I am not using this story for profit.  
  
Hi! Finally, here it is, the next chapter to this story. I have finished the next chapter to Prophecy of Death and it just needs to be edited, and Jen is currently in Alaska.( I apologies for any grammatical errors in this fic. If you have any complaints please e-mail me at Rueby1@cox.net. This is a form of entertainment so I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
On with the story!!!^_^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Banshee  
  
It was cold, so cold.and gray. A gray that disillusioned color and direction. There was no telling witch way was up, and which way was down. Akane struggled against the gray, dry, and deadly icy water that had engulfed her. Her mind was confused and her body was in pain, all she wanted was to get out. Something told her she wasn't supposed to be here, something said that if she were to stay here it would mean death. With her thoughts as jumbled as they were Akane couldn't even fathomed where HERE was. The only sensation she could really make sense of was the suffocating pain and the overwhelming sense that she was being PULLED DOWN against a strong, alluring current.  
  
A glimmer of sanity appeared in her mind as she thought about that. Pulled down? By.what? How? This water was by all means trying to pull her down stream, (where ever that was), and it seemed as though nothing could resist the strength of such a current. It seemed absurd to Akane that she had been in her guest room a minute ago and now she was here. Where was HERE anyways? And WHAT was holding, no pulling her down?  
  
It was at that moment that she felt, rather then saw, slimy silver hands pulling her down and clasping some strange type of glowing shackles to her neck and hands. The metal itself seemed made of slime and the wandering hands didn't help Akane's feeling of uncleanliness. A high-pitched laughter erupted in the water as the creature holding her came into Akane's line of vision. It was the silver, ghostly, form of a woman, or a man, or.many people.it was strangely beautiful and held an air of long time sorrow that began make Akane swirl down into depression and longing. The creature was completely silver in color and it had a face that seemed to be composed of many faces all at once. The thing's eyes held all the malice from centuries of hate, and the sadness of the loneliness that naturally accompanied such loathing. It's long hair swirled around its ghastly form, half of it braided around her head in a long silver crown. The creature smiled and teeth like a wolves incisors were revealed as it watched Akane suffocate with glee.  
  
In the back of Akane's mind a description of a woman appearing aberration that drug the royal Irish souls into death with its mournful, eerie song came to mind. The name Banshee accompanied the memory of that book that held stories from all over the world. Akane suddenly got a chill, and it wasn't from the water.  
  
"Yes." It sang with a voice composed of all the anguished souls it had been created by, "You are the laaaassstttt!"  
  
Akane looked at her confused and choked on the water as she tried to ask what she meant. She tried to cough and just succeeded in treading more of the accursed water. The color began to drain from her face and the water became filled with the banshee's eerie laughter.  
  
"Soon," The Banshee sang in glee, "Soon it will be YOU who are trapped and not me!"  
  
No, Akane thought, I will not be trapped like some ANIMAL! Not like this THING!  
  
Akane's aura began to glow pure white as the Banshee's laughter escalated, "It's to late!" The Banshee was now screaming her song in joy, "I will be free!"  
  
She didn't notice the strange metallic glint that caught Akane's eye as a shuriken ripped through the water and into the Banshee's silvery flesh. Akane tried to see what had caused it but the Banshee screamed in mournful pain as the shuriken shifted to form new shackles that would renew whatever bond was held over her. The cry finally forced Akane into the powerful current of the strange river and she began to feel very tired. Why not give into the current? A strange lull asked her seductively. Why not just rest.for eternity.  
  
Akane was too tired and sedated to notice two strong arms wrap around her at the moment she fell into unconscious bliss.  
  
~!@!~  
  
Dr. Tofu and Kimiko Tendo both watched startled as the Icicles that had been surrounding the two teenagers on the bed for two hours shattered and flew away from the bodies embedding themselves into anything unfortunate enough to be in the way. Dr Tofu had to grab Kimiko and push her to the ground while a particularly sharp piece of ice imbedded itself into the wall where her head would have been. They both froze as they heard two huge gasps come from the two teens that had come back into life.  
  
Kimiko slowly stood up when the ice bullets stopped and stared at her gasping daughter and the strange boy who was as well trying to breath again. Unlike Akane though, he quickly regained control over his breathing and he looked over at Akane. She began to cough, and she couldn't seem to stop. She was now sitting up clutching her chest with her eyes wide and her breath coming in short, painful gasps. It was as though she were suffocating, or choking on something unseen.  
  
"Shit!" The young man's almost melodic voice startled both Kimiko and Dr Tofu as he got up off the floor.  
  
The young man grabbed Akane's head and supported it as he clamped his right hand gently over her mouth, "Don't rush," He muttered soothingly, "Shhh, calm down, there's no water here. The Banshee's gone, and so are the shackles.all that's in your lungs is blood. Breath slowly."  
  
As he spoke soothingly to her his right hand moved from her mouth down to her chest and a blue glow appeared around the pale hand. His fingers lightly pressed against Akane's chest directly between her breasts where her heart resided and her breathing began to even out as her heart began to slow down back to a normal beat.  
  
"That's it," he whispered, "Breath easy."  
  
He laid her back down onto the guest bed, "Good, now sleep.." His right hand now moved to Akane's eyes and he closed the brown irises gently, "...sleep."  
  
Akane's eyes fell closed under his touch and her chest fell up and down regularly as her body fell asleep. The boy removed his hand slowly and hovered over her to make sure she would be fine. He stiffened again as he became aware of the other two occupants in the room watching in stunned silence.  
  
Silence reigned over the room for a few minutes, then, slowly as though a light had suddenly been switched on Dr Tofu's voice broke whatever spell had seemingly engulfed the room, "Alright." He paused as though searching for words, "What?" another uncertain pause, "What happened here?"  
  
Kimiko who seemed to find strength from Tofu's question spoke up to put her own two cents in, "Who are you?"  
  
The boy hadn't even taken his eyes off of Akane, in fact it seemed as if he hadn't heard them at all. There was silence in the room again before two icy silver irises turned toward the two adults. He seemed to be studying them as if contemplating whether he should tell them anything at all.  
  
When it seemed as though his decision had been made, he nodded to Dr. Tofu and turned his eyes to Kimiko, "The only name I know of is Ranma Saotome." He said it quietly and his face held no emotion.  
  
His eyes turned to Dr. Tofu, "And to answer your question," He paused wondering how these two would take this information, "A banshee dragged this young woman into death unwillingly. Fortunately she didn't pass the first gate or it would have been more difficult to bring her out of it into life, where she belongs."  
  
Tofu and Kimiko were speechless. The boy seemed insane and yet he held so much confidence with his words...,and how do you explain the ice bullets in the wall? Of course these were two very rational people and being the human beings they were raised to be, even watching something supernatural would not convince their boxed in minds. But then, what was that blue glow that he'd used to help Akane breath?  
  
"Should we call the police?" Tofu muttered into her ear.  
  
"That doesn't seem like a bad idea."Kimiko muttered back her voice unsure.  
  
Ranma just sighed, "I know it seems far fetched, but the evidence is there. Just look at how pale her skin is if you don't believe me."  
  
Dr. Tofu cautiously moved toward the bed and Akane as he looked at the silver-eyed boy. His hand reached out and touched Akane's forehead. Said hand retracted from her head as though a snake jumped out and bitten it. The eyes behind his glasses stared at Akane in confusion and a note of concern filled his voice as he spoke.  
  
"She's so cold." Kimiko quickly ran over to inspect her daughter after the Dr.'s proclamation, and her hand had the same reaction as Tofu when she touched Akane's skin.  
  
Unlike Tofu's calm curiosity however, this new development only caused Kimiko to lash out in hostility toward the boy who had been their guest for the past two weeks.  
  
"What did you do to my DAUGHTER!" she yelled out at Ranma.  
  
Ranma's face remained calm, he'd been expecting the woman's reaction to be as such but the Dr.'s silent awe and curiosity was almost intriguing. He looked at the hysterical mother of the girl he'd saved evenly. Kimiko looked away from his intense gaze and looked down to her daughter.  
  
"Well?" She asked more quietly this time.  
  
"I already told you what had happened." His voice breeched no arguments and he continued before Kimiko had a chance to interrupt, "Yes, she is cold and she will be for quite some time. The River's waters do that to a person who is not meant to be there."  
  
"River?" Kimiko asked incredulously.  
  
Ranma ignored the interruption and continued talking, "However, with something warm to eat and a bit of rest, the girl should be fine."  
  
"The River." Dr. Tofu muttered as he looked at Akane contemplatively.  
  
"Acheron-ontis Letum" Ranma stated his intense gaze holding Tofu's face as though looking for something.  
  
Dr. Tofu's eyes widened as he heard the name and he looked at Ranma with dawning recognition, "The lower world, the river of the lower world, the river of...death."  
  
Ranma smiled appreciatively, "Yes," his smile turned to a humorless grin, "I wasn't expecting you to know that Doc. You surprise me."  
  
"I surprise you?" He paused looking at Ranma in wonder, "Here you are telling me that you and Akane were IN Acheron-ontis Letum! Such a thing.it's not..it's only an ancient theory created off the Romans primitive beliefs of their natural afterlife! Not to mention that your aura just displayed a power I'd only read about in ancient Japanese scrolls!" he paused his eyes narrowing slightly, "Who are you.really?"  
  
Ranma's grin grew almost arrogantly, "I am who I say I am. Ranma Saotome."  
  
"Waitaminute!" Ms. Tendo stopped the man bonding and glared at Dr. Tofu with her hands on her hips, "Your telling me you believe him?!"  
  
"Kimiko, I've done extensive research on this and all of the evidence infront of me," Dr. Tofu's arms swung around the room and toward Akane's sleeping form, "Show the boy is speaking the truth! Kimiko, listen, I know it sounds far fetched but think about how this boy came to your restaurant! Not to mention the strange things you and I have JUST seen! I doubt that Ranma is lying."  
  
Kimiko looked helplessly around the room and grudgingly admitted that yes there was definite proof, but not of what they were implying. She glared at both of the men and looked at the shattered window by the bed.  
  
She let out a frustrated growl before walking toward the door, "if what you say is true then Akane will be able to vouch for you when she's well enough," She grabbed Tofu by the arm, "Right now I need to make a few phone calls and you Dr. are going to help me make breakfast and set up for tomorrow morning!"  
  
They left Ranma standing dumbfounded by the bed and he watched the door close and shivered. Kimiko had a temper. His eyes turned down to the sleeping girl on the bed and Ranma gently lifted the covers and tucked her securely into them.  
  
"So you're name's Akane." He whispered more to himself then to her, "Crimson."  
  
His eyes watched as her pure aura lowly regenerated itself as she healed. It was amazing, as pure as the brightest star and he suspected that if he hadn't interfered with the banshee she would have gotten out of those strange shackles herself. He felt connected to the girl somehow and he could feel a rift around her. He sighed another with a rift in time meant that something wasn't right in her life, something had been changed and that meant that the way her life was now..was not how it was not supposed to be. Her rift touched everything around her and it seemed to center around her mother. Was Kimiko not supposed to be here?  
  
Ranma sighed as a headache began to form. There was no use in pinpointing the cause of the rift. A rift in time and destiny was rare but not implausible. Hell, he was a walking rift himself. He'd lost his memory at a young age and he'd been wandering the streams of time looking for his memory for ten years afterward.  
  
He felt as though maybe this girl was the key to finding his lost memories and maybe something else? He watched her even breathing for a few minutes and then turned to the door. His hand rested on the wall next to the door and it glowed blue. He muttered a strange word and the blue glow pulsed like ripples down the walls, floor and ceiling. Ranma looked at Akane one last time before closing the door gently behind him.  
  
Outside a black bird that looked as though it were half decayed watched silently from the tree on the sidewalk under the window to the guest room. Its eyes glowed red in the moonlight and it seemed to be waiting for something. Its eyes flashed and it spread it's decaying wings and soared into the night. The pieces were falling into place and a plan was beginning to unfold. The bird was oblivious to this however as it flew on to inform his master of the activity of it's new found prey.  
  
Well that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed it! Oh and I'm sorry if I got the myth of the Banshee wrong! I lost my special book! I don't remember the entire myth! ( Review if you wish! I'm not expecting anything but if you want to review go ahead and I'll thank you for taking the effort to do so!  
  
Ja for now  
  
-Abby Kitty 


	4. A Few Answers and New Confusions

Something Unexpected  
  
By Abby Kitty  
  
Disclaimer: All characters of Ranma ½ are property of Viz Video and Rumiko  
Takahashi.  
  
Hello! And welcome to the next Chapter of Something Unexpected! I don't have any thing of importance to say so go ahead and read the story!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A Few Answers and New Confusion  
  
The White Phoenix stood still and silent in the early hours of the morning, it's proud mascot hanging below the Kanji symbols that told its name. The mourning sun hadn't even begun to come up to shine its smiling face down on the Tokyo district, Nerima Ward. The entire street still slept, the darkness of the street giving the area a surreal look to it. It seemed like the beginnings of a normal day, but as one should never judge a book by its cover, so should one look at the events taking place on the street rather then assume it to be normal. For example; normally at three in the morning the owner of the restaurant and her daughter would be up, eating breakfast, and getting the restaurant ready for the day. That would be; of course, if this day had started out at all normally. No, today, the owner was angrily yelling at her ex husband while the family Physician made breakfast and a strange young man walked down the stairs confidently and calmly as the daughter of the restaurant lay resting unconscious upstairs in the guest room. Oh yes, today was definitely not a normal day in Nerima. See why one shouldn't assume by appearances?  
  
"Saotome?" Kimiko asked with a dangerous edge to her normally calm voice into the phone, "GENMA SAOTOME? Did I ask about that BLUNDERING OLD FOOL OF YOUR FRIEND SOUN TENDO?!"  
  
Kimiko paused and her eyebrow twitched in agitation as frantic admonitions could be heard on the other end of the phone.  
  
"I only asked if you knew of the name RANMA SAOTOME! I was NOT asking about GENMA!!" She practically cursed her ex as she said the fools name, "Yes, yes. You know, perhaps I should cal NABIKI instead! SHE might be useful enough! GOOD BYE!" With that she slammed the phone into its receiver and sat on the chair next to it in a huff.  
  
"That idiot," She muttered to herself looking outside to the dark street "Can't see why I ever married the man!"  
  
"Kimiko?" Dr. Tofu stepped out of the kitchen and looked at her calmly, "What do you think about this strange night?"  
  
Calmly, too calmly, Kimiko looked at Dr. Tofu with a dangerous look in her eyes, "What do I THINK?" She asked barely above a whisper as if it were obvious, "My daughter is upstairs unconscious and freezing beyond the temperature a human could ever freeze and worse, a strange young man claims she had been sucked into the River of Death by a BANSHEE," Her voice rose as she carried on.  
  
"Um, that would be Acheron-ontis Letum..." Dr. Tofu interrupted.  
  
"AND," Kimiko ignored him, "This same boy has the last name of my EX- husband's OLD FOOL OF A BEST FRIEND, AND YOU ASK HOW I FEEL ABOUT ALL THIS!?" she ended in a scream that probably woke up the entire neighborhood.  
  
"Good Morning Nerima!" The radio suddenly piped up and Kimiko and Dr. Tofu froze as an up beet, chipper voice erupted from the electronic box, "More bad news for the Northern Osaka districts today! It seems those mysterious explosions that had ceased for the past two weeks have started up again! Not to mention the strange fires popping up all over the Juban district as well! No news as of yet to who's causing these disastrous property damages (chuckle), all we've been able to find out about them were the witnesses who were to terrified to describe the person behind all this! The all say the same thing about a horrible monster with golden eyes."  
  
CRASH, BANG, CRUNCH, SMASH!!!!!!!  
  
Kimiko, who couldn't handle any more supernatural business, had picked up the radio, thrown it to the ground and jumped on it several times. She stood in the middle of the debris breathing hard with her fists clenched and her appearance less then attractive with her hair falling out of the low braid at the nape of her neck and her cloths in disarray. Dr. Tofu stood with a stunned look on his face with his arms and legs wrapped around a very unfortunate Ranma who had just been passing through the room on his way to the kitchen to answer some much wanted questions. He seemed at a loss for words.  
  
Miss. Tendo's fiery gaze suddenly turned to the stunned and now slightly worried young man who was unfortunately immobile at the moment of said death glare, "YOU!" She pointed an accusing finger at Ranma angrily, "You have a LOT of explaining to do young man!"  
  
Both Ranma and Tofu nodded mechanically as they slowly walked into the kitchen in the back room Kimiko following not too far behind. When they entered the kitchen She deftly pointed to the table and the two males sat down in two of the chairs as though they had been pushed harshly into them. They watched the Tendo Matriarch in fear as she stood, hands on hips, sizing up the mysterious Ranma Saotome. Dr. Tofu would have left long ago if it hadn't been for the fact that he was just as curious as the boy as Kimiko seemed to be, if not more so.  
  
Finally, for what seemed like hours for Ranma, Kimiko sighed out loud and sat heavily in the chair opposite him at the table, "alright," she wearily started, "first I want to know who you are, and possibly where your from. Then we can move onto the strange occurrences and what has happened to my daughter!"  
  
"I have all ready told you about your daughter." Ranma started.  
  
He was interrupted; however, by the hysterical laughter one emits when on the brink of insanity erupting from Kimiko Tendo, "Please boy, you do not expect me to believe such things do you?!"  
  
A humorless smirk touched the corners of Ranma's pale lips as he stared levelly and openly into Kimiko's dark brown irises, "You claim you don't believe me yet your eyes tell me you know what I told you was true," Kimiko was about to protest but was silenced as Ranma held up his hand for silence, "As for who I am, I am only vaguely remember my name and that I am from Japan, 21st century."  
  
Kimiko waited for more but Ranma only stared at her in silence. Dr. Tofu watched the exchange silently, calculating, it seemed Ranma was speaking the truth, in fact Ono Tofu had absolutely no reason to believe he was lying. Indeed, the boy did seem to be leaving things out but it was only natural to leave some things out about one self when confronted by people you didn't even know until a few minutes ago. Still, Tofu watched the boy somehow knowing that they'd soon get to know him weather they wanted to or not. Ranma's aura was extremely bright and it seemed to affect everything around him as though it were tied to the very time streams around them. If anything Tofu knew that this night had been now mere coincidence.  
  
"Well, "Tofu interrupted the impending silence that had settled about the table they had seated themselves at, "It seems as though that is all you know about yourself so why don't we move onto another topic, like, per-say, why you appeared here with a sword protruding out of your stomach."  
  
That seemed to be a touchy subject for the young man as he clenched his fists on the table and hesitated before answering, "I had Just gotten back to Japan when I met...an old acquaintance."  
  
*FLASHBACK SEQUENCE*  
  
An empty crossroads in the middle of the night revealed a cloaked figure emerging from a strange ripple in the air that normally wasn't there, if ever at all. The figures gloved hands emerged first and slowly elongated to the pale face, head and then body of Ranma Saotome. His black booted feet lightly landed on the ebon asphalt without making a sound, he turned and a single gloved hand reached up and straitened the ripple that was unnaturally hanging in the air. When the ripple was completely abolished the hand dropped to Ranma's side and he stood breathing deeply the smells of the twentieth century.  
  
How long had it been? He wondered as the ghost of a smile lit his eerily pale face, his normally icy blue eyes glowed with equally icy silver. His eyes wandered to all the different shops and signs, reading each one carefully, drinking in the sights, sounds and smells the era had to offer. This was where he was from, it had to be, and it was the only place in the world or even time he felt he had even remotely belonged. Even if he didn't remember his life before the age of ten he could feel the familiarity of the place, he knew this street, he couldn't remember how he knew it, he just felt the tug of something here, in this place, on this crossroad.  
  
Ranma would later regret his reminiscing for as he let his guard down a shadow that hadn't originally been there before, crept toward the unsuspecting traveler. If it hadn't been for Ranma's amazing reflexes he might have been killed right there, fortunately he had sensed the unnatural aura of the shadow behind him and he had been able to avoid the first deadly strike that the shadow had intended. As Ranma spun avoiding the creatures attack his eyes registered golden eyes before brining up his foot in a roundhouse kick that sent the shadow being into the nearby light pole effectively bending the metal at an odd angle.  
  
The light from the damaged pole beamed down onto the creature revealing the well-toned form of a young man in his twenties with silver-gold hair in a long braid that clung to darkness as though it were a second skin. The man didn't move to reveal his features but Ranma recognized the man immediately.  
  
His eyes narrowed in confusion as he contemplated him for a brief few seconds as he uttered his confusion, "Impossible, you're supposed to be dead."  
  
The man didn't say anything for a few seconds as he gathered shadow around himself despite the light from the pole, "Well peregrine, a wanderer such as your self should know that there is a very thin boundary between life and death."  
  
With that announcement he swiftly ran behind Ranma effectively moving far to quickly for the young Saotome to follow. The next thing Ranma was aware of was the cold touch of steal against his neck and the arms that locked him in place and the sound of steal slowly scrapping against hard leather as the shadowed man unsheathed Ranma's own blade. The glint of steal hit Ranma's silver eyes as it was plunged in and through his abdomen.  
  
"Hmmm." The man whispered into his ears curiously, "It seems I have missed, I wonder why."  
  
Then Ranma collapsed to the ground and watched as the shadow of a man walked slowly into the darkness and swallowed up by the night.  
  
Ranma deftly pulled himself up and hunched over his stomach holding the hilt of his blade painfully making his way toward the only light on that he could see. As it began to rain he knocked on the glass door effectively smearing his blood on it as a young, beautiful woman opened it for him kindly.  
  
The last thought that passed thru him as he passed out clutching the girls immaculate blouse was, 'Damn, she's beautiful.'  
  
*END FLASHBACK SEQUENCE*  
  
Kimiko Tendo and Dr. Ono Tofu looked at the boy sitting calmly infront of them in awe and disbelief. They were completely speechless; of course he had left out that last thought, he didn't even want to know how Kimiko would feel about him feeling "drawn" to her daughter.  
  
"Well," a soft voice caught the three off guard as it floated through the kitchen from the door, "that dose explain a bit now doesn't it."  
  
Well, I think that's good enough for this chapter. Sorry if the end was a bit rushed, it's gotten extremely late and I am incredibly tired. Oh yes and I apologize for any grammatical errors you may have encountered whilst reading this fic. I only hope it was enjoyable for all of you, it was fun to write! Review if you wish, all flames will be shot and then laughed at!  
  
-Ja for now  
  
Abby Kitty 


End file.
